Mirrors
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: While trying to fix his magic mirror that sees other worlds, he accidentally sends people from his and the other world onto the other side of their mirrors. It is up to the magic club to figure out a solution, while the others try to live in a world where everything is upside down... literally.
1. Prologue: Glowing Mirrors

**While I haven't been planning this one as long as Dark Crystal, I have had this idea on my mind for a long time. Everyone always uses the concept of using a mirror world being where the 2P's lived, but I also added something extra to it that I thought would be an interesting idea. I will go more into the idea in the next chapter. Until then, enjoy. Review please!**

England looked through the bookshelf full of magic books. Scanning through each book, he stared at one particular title of a book called _Mirrors_. Thick eyebrows furrowed before he stared back at a mirror across the basement that was his magic room. Green, emerald eyes kept staring at the reflection of the mirror that seemed to be reflecting the room in its perfect order from the shapes to the shades, highlights and colors of the room.

As a small fly began flying toward the mirror, landing on its surface, one particular aspect began to take notice. The fly had no reflection. England slowly took down the book he had been staring at and began to read. He read aloud in a language that was dead long ago, Old English.

* * *

Liechtenstein was staring at themselves in the mirror, while adjusting her ribbon. Her long and wide pink dress was very elegant, which made her smile. Her green eyes seemed to bring a shine to her complexion.

"Are you ready?" Switzerland asked, who was standing by the doorway.

"Yes," Liechtenstein replied with a simple smile. "It is good to see you, big brother. Would His majesty like this?"

"I think he would," Switzerland replied, showing a small smile as Liechtenstein showed a small and innocent one upon her lips before looking back at her mirror.

Then, the mirror began to glow a bright blue, which made Liechtenstein's eyes blink. Switzerland stared at the mirror as Liechtenstein slowly began touching the mirror. Before any warning could be made, she felt her fingers, entire arm and eventually the rest of her body being pulled and sucked into the mirror as she screamed. Switzerland ran after his little sister.

"Liech!" Switzerland almost screamed, reaching out for Liechtenstein's hand before she was completely pulled in and his hands hit the mirror. "Liech!" He banged his hands on the mirror. "LIECH!"

* * *

"GERMANY! GERMANY! HELP ME! I'M SCARED!" Germany heard Italy screaming.

Germany sighed, rubbing his temples as he walked to Italy's room, asking, "what is it this- MEIN GOTT!" He gasped, eyes widening, as he witness Italy holding onto his dresser with his right hand and half his body trapped inside the glowing blue mirror.

"GERMANY, HELP ME! I'M SCARED!" Italy cried as Germany didn't waste any time to grab onto his right hand.

"Hold on! I'm going to pull you in!" Germany promised determinedly, grabbing a hold of Italy's upper body with his arms and used his leg as leverage against the dresser to pull Italy out.

"Germany!" Italy cried, weeping fearful tears before being yanked through the mirror, Germany hitting his arms and head against the mirror.

"ITALY!"

* * *

"There, looks like the mirror is fixed," England said with satisfaction. A smirk appeared on his lips as the book in his hand slapped shut.

"Who are you?" England heard someone with his own accent, only maybe a bit more Yorkshire. His eyes turned to saucers and begun looking around.

"Who's that!? Who are you!?"

"Up here!" The stranger replied as England looked up and his jaw slowly dropped, dropping his book.

Up on the ceiling, upside down, was what looked to be England, only with a pink getup that made him look like a rodeo clown with a bow tie, strawberry blond hair and sky blue eyes. He smiled brightly, waving.

"Hello," The man greeted. "What's your name. My name is Oliver. What's up? I suppose in your case, what's down?"

"Oh... bloody hell," England muttered. "Why are you on the ceiling!?"

"Hm...? I thought it was you on the ceiling. Then again, I suppose with all the tables, shelves and other things upside down, _I'm_ the one upside down. I was working with fixing my mirror, then it began showing a strange glow. Before I know it, I'm here. So, what's your name?" Oliver asked, grinning.

"A-Arthur... England."

"Strange, I'm England too."

England slowly nodded, then dialed a number on his phone. It kept ringing, until someone picked up the phone, _"Yo England, how's my favorite magic partner? I was about to pick up some shawarma kebabs from Turkey. I tell ya, those are the shit."_

"Romania, we've got a problem," England replied, still staring at the upside down Oliver, who was sitting on the ceiling, cross-legged.

 _"Sure, okay. Would you like a shawarma kebab? I can ask Turkey to make a second one."_

"Sure- uh... make that two extra, the second for our... guest."

 _"Okay. Wait, are we adding a new member to our Magic Club?"_

"Not really... I'll explain it when you get here."

 _"Um... okay. I'll see ya in a couple of minutes."_

"Thank you," England replied, hanging up.


	2. What's on the Other Side

**As you already know, I used the idea of the countries entering the 2P World and vice versa with the center of gravity reversed for them in the other world. I watched Patema Inverted about several months ago and thought this would be a great concept for a 2P story. Though, compared to Patema Inverted, this has several people that have crossovered to the other world and has its own story. There will be more characters trapped in the other side of the world, aside from the characters in this and the last chapter. Review please!**

Liechtenstein moaned, slowly opening her eyes as she turned on her back and stared up at the ceiling. Slowly placing a palm on her forehead, she noticed that the ceiling had a very strange design like a rug. After blinking a few times, she noticed other strange things on the ceiling, particularly a dresser at the front and a bed at the back. She gasped quietly as she slowly stood on her feet, noticing that the floor she was standing on was a bit rough and painted. There also was a fanlight not too far from her direction on the floor or what looked to be like a floor.

It was then that Liechtenstein realized the house was upside down. She began looking around, noticing the window in front of her that was almost below her. She knelt down, looking through the window. She gasped horrifically, seeing the sky directed right below her feet. She screamed, while running, then tripping backwards.

 _"Who's there!?"_ A voice cried out from a girl. She burst into the room, looking around with an assault rifle in her hands.

Liechtenstein stared in horror at the girl. Not only was she upside down and standing on the ceiling, or her version of _the ceiling_ , but she looked very identical to Liechtenstein. The only difference was the dirty blond hair, the pigtails Liechtenstein once had before cutting her hair and wore a white blouse over a red strapped dress and blue bottom piece apron.

"Who are you and why are you on the ceiling?" The girl questioned with a threatening voice.

"I don't know!" Liechtenstein almost screamed, backing into a corner. "I'm Liechtenstein. I was with big brother, then I was sucked into my mirror and ended up here! I don't know why I'm on the ceiling!"

"Likely story. _I'm Liechtenstein._ "

"What!?"

* * *

"Please don't hurt me! I'll give you anything you want! Anything! Just please don't hurt me!" Italy was crying in tears, waving his white flag as he was stared at by an annoyed and angry Italian.

"You tell me who you are or I will send my mafia after you!" The angry Italian shouted. He looked very identical to Italy, only with red eyes, darker skin tone and wore very dark red clothing.

"What's with the sour attitude, fratellino? Did you get drunk with Germany again?" A voice that sounded very much like Romano, only more cheerier, asked as he opened the door.

"You tell me! Look at the wimp on my ceiling!" The angry Italian shouted, pointing his gun at Italy as the Romano look-alike stared up.

Italy peeked from behind his white flag, tears still leaking out. This man looked exactly like Romano, aside from the blond hair and crimson eyes. He wore a white fashionable suit that looked like something worn in discos and red sunglasses. Italy wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew this wasn't his world and that wasn't his Romano.

"Wow, you've got a twin, bro," the Romano look-alike grinned.

"Not funny! This idiota isn't telling me shit!"

"He's scared. You probably scared him. You should try being a little more nicer."

"Why don't you shut your mouth?"

"Make me," Romano look-alike smirked.

"Wh-Who are you?" Italy asked.

"You tell me who you are before I blow your head off!" The angry Italian threatened, pointing his gun at Italy.

"I told you! I'm Italy!"

"I told you, I'M ITALY!"

"Fratellino, calm down. Let me talk to him," the Romano look-alike suggested as the angry Italian groaned in response. "Say um... other Italy...?" Italy peeked from behind his white flag again.

* * *

"So wait, you're telling me this guy is from a mirror or parallel universe or whatever?" Romania asked, eating a shawarma kebab that looked more like a weird meaty and veggie burrito. Oliver was eating his as well.

"I think so. I was using a spell to fix my mirror. It's supposed to be a mirror to other worlds and it wouldn't change back into its normal state. After fixing it, I found this clown on my ceiling," England explained.

"Excuse me, but I am a gentleman, not a clown," Oliver replied, looking slightly annoyed.

"Whatever."

"Mhm," Romania responded, drinking his soda to help swallow his food. "What kind of magic did you use?"

"It was the Despell spell," England replied, folding his arms as Romania got out the spell book, then began turning the pages, while still eating his kebab. "HEY! Get your greecy fingers off of my books!" England snatched the book away from Romania's hands. "That book is ancient and given to me by Mum and you're soiling it with your greasy fingers!"

Romania placed his kebab on the table, then licked his fingers before grinning and wiggling his fingers in front of England. "All clean!"

England glared at Romania, arms folded, as he wrinkled his nose. "Ew."

"If you both are done having your quarrel, perhaps you lovely gentlemen can tell me how I can get back to my world?" Oliver asked as the duo stared up at him. He had just finished his kebab.

Suddenly, England heard his phone ring. He picked it up, checked the caller ID, then answered it, "America, what is it this time?"

 _"Yo Britain, we've got a problem,"_ America said.

"Can't it wait?"

 _"Not, if you want me to let go of the maniac, who is about to fall into the sky, if you don't get your ass here!"_

"W-What!?" England cried out.

 _"Get your fucking ass here right now!"_ An angry voice that sounded like America's shouted.

"I know that voice, it's my little boy! Why is he here!?" Oliver asked with a bit of threat in his voice.

"America, you get that man to a safe location where he can stand. Anything with a ceiling. Just keep an eye on him and don't leave him out of your sight," England advised America.

* * *

America had a hold of what looked to be like a twin version of himself with very dark ginger hair and crimson eyes. He also seemed to be wearing very punk clothing and sunglasses on his head. America was walking on his way to his house, holding onto the man with both hands. It was incredibly hard, then he began hopping a bit and noticed how high he was hopping.

"Whoa-Whoa-Whoa-Whoa-Whoa!" America responded, feeling nervous and scared. "Oh my god!"

"Are you trying to send me to the sky!" The America look-alike screamed before they were slowly brought down next to the door.

"Okay, okay, we're here," America said, looking up. "Hang on to one of my arms!" The America look-alike immediately took one hand and quickly grabbed a hold of one of America's arms, hanging onto it for dear life, as America unlocked the door. While doing that, his feet began lifting an inch off the ground. "Whooooooooooa! Climb yourself inside!" The America look-alike grabbed onto the top of the door frame, then climbed inside the house before collapsing onto the ceiling, which was like a floor to him. "See, I told ya the hero would save the-"

"Don't you fucking brag about _saving my life_! Just get lost and leave me alone!"

"Hey, I was just trying to help!"

"And you've done enough help! Now, I want to be left alone, so leave me the fuck alone you fucktard!" The man yelled at America, who glared at him.

"Fuck you! You're welcome for fucking saving your life, asshole!" America yelled back as he stormed into the kitchen.

The America look-alike humphed and rolled on his back, panting. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He just wanted to be by himself. That was the most embarrassing thing to happen to him. He had to rely on some nobody that looked like him to save his life. He never relied on anyone! He didn't need anyone! He still didn't want to admit how desperate he needed help.


	3. Trouble

**This will be when we see the rest of the crew that are stuck on the other side of the dimension. So far, we only have four, but there are two more. Let's see what's going on with the other two. Review please!**

Russia was returning home from shopping. He held two big brown bags of groceries, while walking down the sidewalk. As soon as he made it to his house, he placed them down, then got out his key card to unlock the door. He slid the card, then opened the door before bending down to pick up his two heavy bags of groceries. He entered inside, then pushed the door closed with his back before lightly kicking his shoes off to put on his tapochki.

Taking a deep breath, Russia was happy to be home, even if his house did not have as big of company as it used to. He remembered a time this big house was filled with so many countries. Now, it is only empty. Russia couldn't hold back the quiet sigh. It's not something he should really complain about. His siblings do come to visit him from time to time. Still, it could get lonely living in a big house such as this. He needed to sell this place and buy an apartment.

As Russia walked into the house and placed the groceries on the table in the kitchen he felt something brush against his legs. He looked down and smiled at the black-brown cat brushing against his leg. He bent down, then pet the cat.

"dobroye utro, little one. Have you been lonely in this house on your own?" Russia asked the cat nicely as it meowed. He chuckled, then gently picked up the cat in his arms, continuing to pet it as it purred. "You are spoiled, da. Do you think I spoil you too much little one or are you as lazy as Greece?" The cat yawned, continuing to purr as Russia chuckled. "Ya obozhayu tebya, Dasha."

Suddenly, a sound was heard and Russia turned his head with furrowed eyebrows. Russia never showed it, but he was very superstitious minded, thus why he was excellent in curses. He did not trust that sound to be of coincidence. It was rather a spy or something of the supernatural. Whatever it was, Russia made sure to use his Magic Pipe of Pain, which he carried with him.

Letting the cat escape from his arms, he looked around the kitchen. He asked in a threatening voice, "who's there?" He left the kitchen, then checked the living room. His eyes darted around the area, until he noticed something in the corner. His eyes slowly widened as he looked to see what looked to be Belarus on the corner of the ceiling as if gravity turned upside down for her.

Though, there was something different about this Belarus. She wasn't wearing her usual blue dress for one. She wore a thigh long pink skirt, white high heels and a white blouse with puffed sleeves. More than that, this Belarus looked... afraid? Usually, it was the other way around. Russia was the one that was afraid when he saw Belarus. This made Russia panic as he got out his cell phone and dialed a number, calling through FaceTime.

"Big brother, is there something you want? Whatever it is, I will do it, but please hurry before my boss finds out. He still won't let me see you!" Ukraine pleaded at the other end of the line.

"Where is Natalia?" Russia asked.

"I saw her with Lithuania only five minutes ago. Why? Did something happen?"

Russia didn't know how to say it, so he had the phone face the upside down Belarus, who was still curled up in the little corner in fear. A gasp could be heard as Russia looked up at his sister look-alike with great concern and fear. The girl then let all the tears she held back roll down her cheeks, hiding her face in the legs she was clutching with her arms.

* * *

"This has got to be a joke! There is no way in hell I am helping a scoundrel like you!" Hungary shouted at the top of her lungs as she glared a deathly glare at the man she apparently was stuck with, since being dragged into this backwards world through a mirror hung on a tree branch. Why he'd have a mirror on this tree was beyond Hungary.

"I guess I will have to leave you to your everlasting doom of hoping that you don't fall into the sky," the Romania look-alike mocked, licking his lips. He wore a black hooded cloak over a two piece suit and tie. He was more elegant compared to the Romania Hungary knew.

"You're worse than my Romania. At least he's not a cannibal!"

"Not a cannibal. I'm a vampire, lady. I gotta have my nutrients somewhere and it ain't gonna be from what you humans eat or drink. It's your blood or I'm leaving you to your doom. That's a long ways up," the Romania look alike smirked devilishly, staring up at the sky above, while Hungary was hanging for her dear life on a tree branch. "See ya!"

The Romania look-alike smiled as he turned around and made his way to a stoned castle not too far from where Hungary was. She had been hanging on the tree branch to keep her from falling into the sky and her arms were beginning to hurt. She glared as she began reaching for another branch, which broke and she began falling before screaming and holding onto the entire trunk of the tree. The Romania look-alike turned around, then smirked as Hungary looked down, eyes glaring at the trunk she was holding onto. She felt herself slowly slip from the strong grip she had on the tree.

"Help me! Please!" Hungary pleaded.

"Your blood, my lady?" The Romania look-alike asked.

"F-Fine... you can have it, just get me off this tree!"

In one quick motion, Hungary felt herself being pulled from the tree and dropping to the ground, this Romania look-alike doing this with ease. He smirked, saying lustfully, "that wasn't bad, was it?"

"Just get me somewhere safe," Hungary said, arms around this Romania look-alike's waist with shame written on her face.

This version of Romania carried Hungary inside the stoned castle, and into a bedroom of some kind, since the ceiling was too high in the main hallway. As soon as the other Romania released and Hungary's feet were touching the ceiling, he gently caressed Hungary's face. Dagger eyes darted at the other Romania's direction.

"A deal's a deal, love," the other Romania said in a low and deep voice before sinking his teeth into Hungary's neck.

Hungary bit her bottom lip, feeling the pain of those sharp fangs. Her fists were shaking in both shame and humiliation. Not only did she have to depend on this savage to save her life, but now her life was in his hands now. It was to let him use her as lunch or she would gain no help. It was beyond humiliating and if she were any normal girl, she would be crying right now.

* * *

"I see, so Lichtenstein is missing?" England asked over the phone, while Romania was sitting on the computer chair backwards on his cell phone.

"Wow, that sucks. I can't believe Hungary thought she could actually sneak into Transylvania. That woman never learns," Romania smirked over the phone, while eating a scone. Hey, Romania was willing to eat anything, even English Scones. "Chill, I got Iggy with me, so you got nothing to worry about."

"Listen, I know you're mad at me and have every right to be- Hold on a moment," England said over the phone before shouting at Romania. "STOP CALLING ME IGGY!" It made Romania snort.

"Whatever. See ya, Austie," Romania said, hanging up the phone. England had already hung up a while ago from a rather angry Swiss. "Well, good News, Hungary's gone."

"That's not good news."

"Is for me."

"Do you honestly hate her that much?"

"Yep, totally do, 100%."

England sighed, rolling his eyes. "Lichtenstein is also missing, including Italy. I haven't heard any News since."

"Well, isn't that lovely? My boy is across the Atlantic, probably hanging for dear life, and I'm stuck here with nowhere to go without risking my blooming life. If I wasn't upside down, I'd have you both for dinner," Oliver said with distaste in his voice.

"Good to know you're a psychopath and involving me, who had nothing to do with this," Romania replied, not really caring.

"It's not going to help getting everyone back home, if we sit here griping. I vow to fix this problem, but you're going to have to stay with me and let me carrying you around until you get back home," England told Oliver, who looked to the side.

"I know, I... I'm just worried," Oliver said, sighing sadly.

"I am too. Any one of my loved ones could be suck on the other side of the world and I won't know, if I'll ever see them again. We have to work together," England said as Oliver reluctantly nodded. There was a knock at the door and Romania turned on the crystal ball to see who was at the door.

"Hey England, you've got an angry Swiss that looks like he's going to murder you at the door," Romania said, resting his chin on the back of the chair.

"Bloody hell."

"No cursing!" Oliver snapped.

"Hey, I'd want to murder you too, if that were..." Romania said, then his eyes widened and began making a phone call before glaring at England with deadly eyes. "If Moldova is gone, I'm beating your British ass."

 _"Smashing,"_ England sighed, then dragged his feet up the stairs as he heard another knock.

 _"Open the door, you prick!"_ England heard the angry Swiss shout.

"What is it with all you people and swearing!? Oh dear, I wish I had my swear jar," Oliver said.

"Hey kiddo! Sorry, England made a mistake, while doing a spell, and I was just making sure you were alright," Romania said happily, then looked up at England. "He's good!" He gave England a thumbs up as England made his way to answer the door.


	4. Babysitting

**This is going to switch from one story to another, but I'm not going to cram five different stories into one chapter or something. I will try going two at a time at the most. There are different subplots that happen in each story and are connected. The only thing I fear is that people may lose track of what is going on in one story and lose focus. I suppose we'll see how this turns out. Review please!**

All the countries from both worlds had decided to schedule a World Meeting about this very crucial matter about countries disappearing and look-alikes of others appearing with gravity facing 180 degrees different than everyone else. The countries with the doppelgangers were not happy about this. The first thing they all had to do was organized who vanished and which new countries appeared that were upside down.

So far, in the other world, the upside-down countries that were from the other world were Italy, Lichtenstein and Hungary. The countries that were still missing from the other world were England, Belarus and America. No one was happy, especially the countries involved in this ordeal. Of course, Romania seemed to be the only one that enjoyed and took advantage of having an upside down rival in his house.

There was the question of what to do with the upside down countries until the official meeting started. For now, the ones taking care of the inverted countries were to question the ones they were caring for to seek answers to what was going on. They were also to allow the countries with missing loved ones to place their own questions as well.

Lichtenstein had been sitting at the corner of the room she was inside for probably several hours. She stared at the ceiling, which was like a floor to her. She was scared. Her big brother wasn't here to protect her and probably worried sick about her. She hid her face in the skirt of her dress before hearing the door open.

"Oh god, please don't tell me you're crying!" Lichtenstein heard her doppelganger say bitterly. She groaned, then looked back at her scared self. "You know, that's not going to bring you back home and it's bad enough I have to look after your selfless poor self!"

Lichtenstein was shaking, trembling. She didn't want to see her doppelganger, who sighed once more. "Do you know Hungary or Italy in your world?" The doppelganger asked, this time calmly.

Lichtenstein peeked from her dress, showing shot red eyes as she muttered, _"y-yes."_

"They were taken too. If you can stop crying, I can let you meet with them," the other Lichtenstein said with crossed arms and a determined face.

Lichtenstein looked over at her doppelganger, who was carrying a tray of food. She hadn't realized it had been lunch time. She stared at the tray of food as her doppelganger looked up at her with eyes that showed annoyance, but some concern too. Lichtenstein began to wonder if this girl was only using her rude attitude to cover up the fact she may have been scared too. Was she worried about Lichtenstein?

Lichtenstein began standing up and walked to her doppelganger. She said, "thank you."

"Whatever, don't get too personal," the doppelganger replied, getting a spoonful of potatoes and feeding it to Lichtenstein. "What should I call you?"

"M-My human name is Erika... you?"

"Emma," Emma replied, spoon-feeding Erika once more, who smiled.

"It's... nice to meet you... I'm sorry I got scared."

"Whatever. It's not like you wanted to be here," Emma replied, sighing. "Just eat. I'm not going to hold this thing all day."

Erika nodded meekly and took another bite of potatoes. While feeding Erika, Emma seemed to be thinking of something, almost as if she were lost in her mind. Erika couldn't help, but become curious. For a doppelganger, she reminded Erika more like her brother than herself. It was that nature of caring, but trying too hard not to. Erika had always found it enduring about her big brother.

"Thank you. I think I'm full," Erika replied as Emma placed down the tray and sighed. "If it's alright, I would like for the door to be left open, so I won't have to be stuck in one room."

"Whatever," Emma replied, opening the door as Erika smiled.

"Thank you. You're nice," Erika replied, smiling before leaving out the door.

Emma stared at her look-alike with narrowed eyes. She sighed, sitting down on the comfy chair, while folding her arms. She didn't bother looking at her brother as he rushed inside the bedroom, then lifted her up, two strong arms around her waist. Emma practically screeched.

"Luca, put me down this instant!" Emma shouted, glaring at a blond-haired man with a huge grin, glasses and acted like he had way too much coffee.

"Aw, co'mon, little sis! I wanted to see our new guest! Wait, where is she? This is so cool! I have two little sis's!" Luca cried excitedly. "I was so excited when you told me that, that I had to beg Boss to take a day off for me and-"

"It's not that exciting and put me down!" Emma shouted, squirming and trying to fight her way out of Luca's grasp.

"No way! You're just way too cute. I bet your twin is just as cute."

"You'll probably scare her off with your hyperactive nature."

"Aww, co'mon, you know you love me."

"You're annoying."

There was a sound of a small giggle as the duo turned, and saw a small figure peeking from behind the door on the ceiling. Erika smiled as she waved shyly. Luca grinned then was about to run to her before Emma caught him by the collar.

"You're going to scare her!" Emma said.

"I am not! Look at her, she's so adorable! She's like a little china doll. I could just eat her up," Luca grinned as Erika hid herself shyly.

This man may look like her big brother, but Erika could tell he was not. He was way too hyperactive and was as loud as America. Lichtenstein had always been so shy around America that she often was never seen around him without Switzerland. The way this Switzerland was acting was not something that Erika was used to and it made her a little scared. She was only brave enough to trust Emma, who was more calm in comparison.

"See, you're scaring her," Emma said, sighing. She looked up at Erika. "Look, you don't have to worry about Luca. He's full of energy, but he means well. You can try shaking his hand, I suppose."

Erika nodded, then brought out her hand, while still behind the wall. Luca gave her a firm handshake and said, "nice to meet ya. You're almost as adorable as Emma here, you know."

Erika smiled a little, then nodded before taking her hand back. She said, "you're sister is nice."

"Yeah, she is. You know, not a lot of people realize that. She can be a bit of a stick in the mud, but she can be fun to hang around with and is the best person to be close with. I just know you two are going to make a cute little pair."

"She can't even walk right side up," Emma said, slightly glaring.

"So? I see the connection here. I mean I see the way you are already showing your protective nature to her," Luca grinned as Emma humphed.

"I'm just being nice. It doesn't mean anything. I'm not going to just leave someone that can't even match the center of gravity on her own. She practically depends on me for her to live. Call me protective or whatever, but I'm not a mean person. You know that."

"Aww, don't be so meek. You know you like her. I can see it. You two are going to be close, maybe play dress up or have tea."

"Pass. You can do that stuff, but I'm not going to use Erika to be girly. It wouldn't work anyways," Emma replied, sighing as she closed her eyes. "Anyways, I'm going to start cleaning." She put her hair up and walked to the hall closet.

"You always say that when you're trying to avoid spending quality time!" Luca complained, following Emma.

"No, I do that, because you always make a big mess," Emma replied, glaring as she put on her apron and began cleaning the house.

"Jeez, you're such a housemaid."

"Whatever," Emma replied as Luca sighed sadly. Emma heard the sigh, then began showing slight guilt in her eyes. "We can play catch outside, after I'm done cleaning." With that, Luca grinned, then hugged Emma.

"I knew you'd cave in. I love ya, little sis," Luca grinned as Emma shoved out of his arms and continued to work.

Erika stared at her doppelganger with curious eyes. Emma seemed to have a bit more to her. She always sounded grumpy, but was nice. Her and her brother were lively, but Emma worked hard to keep things clean and organized. Compared to Erika, who always depended on her big brother, Emma seemed to want to be dependable for her big brother. She acted like she was annoyed and disliked Luca, but actually wanted to help him in her own way.

* * *

Inside the Italy's home in the alternate world, the other Italy was on the phone yelling and spouting all kinds of curses. He was not having a good day. First, he finds someone in his home upside down that looks exactly like him, then he discovers that several other countries have gone missing, and now has to babysit the country he found in his home. On top of all of this, this _guest_ was annoying by the way he always crying and whining. There was almost no way to get him out of the house without killing him.

Italy was crouching on the ceiling of the kitchen, staring at it with bloodshot eyes. He had been crying for hours. He was so far from home in a world he didn't know anything about. The only person he sure was friendly was someone that looked like Romano with fashionable tastes. He offered Italy something to eat, but the inverted country wasn't hungry. He wanted to go home.

"Hey look, I'm sure things will work out like magic, yeah?" The other Romano grinned, but Italy hardly responded.

Italy was able to get the names of these brothers. The nicer Italian was Flavio and the angry one that looked like him was Luciano. Since Luciano didn't want to call Italy by his own name, Italy introduced himself as Feliciano. Despite that, Luciano seemed to be calling him by _another name_.

"Then, hurry it up, you idiotas! I'm not going to be stuck with Merda in my kitchen!" Luciano was shouting on the phone in the living room. Feliciano's lip just quivered.

 _"Why is he so mean?"_ Feliciano asked in a cracked voice.

Flavio could only glance Luciano from the corner of his eyes with nothing, but sadness. Feliciano sadly nodded, then got up and walked out of the kitchen, then up the ramp of the ceiling to get upstairs. He entered into Flavio's room, since Luciano didn't want Feliciano in his room. Once inside, Feliciano sat on the ceiling, staring down through the window to look down at the sky. There was nothing else he could do.

Feliciano wanted to go home. He didn't like being here in this house with an angry Italian that did nothing, but call him names and get angry at him for being here. He wished he could just run away and never come back, but there was no way he could do that without falling into the sky. Being in this world was scary. More tears began pouring from Italy's eyes. Feliciano heard Luciano come into the room, but didn't respond.

"There's no use in crying, Merda," Luciano said, leaning against the doorway. Feliciano still did and said nothing. "Fine, if you want to mope around all day and starve, fine by me, but crying isn't going to do anything for you! At least do something other than feeling sorry for yourself!"

Feliciano just sniffed, continually staring out the window as Flavio walked up behind Luciano.

"You know, you really are an asshat. Call him a crybaby all you want, not that it's going to help any, but I know for a fact that if you suddenly woke up to find yourself in a different world, on the ceiling, constantly at risk of falling into the sky, then had to deal with an asshat like you that kept threatening oh and insulting you on top of that, you'd be doing way more than just crying, if you do cry. The fact this kid did nothing, but cry and nothing else, not even insult you back, yell at you or smash things for pointless reasons just shows that he's taking this better than you would've in his shoes," Flavio said, arms crossed.

Luciano shot his brother a glare before balling his fist and began to throw a bunch before Flavio caught his wrist and threw him on the ground in one single second. Flavio twisted Luciano's arm behind his back, smiling almost innocently with eyes that could kill.

"Vaffanculo," Flavio said to Luciano before releasing his wrist and practically walking on top of him, continuing down the hallway.

Luciano glared, getting up, while rubbing his back. Feliciano did finally turn around, then looked down at Luciano with concerned eyes. Luciano opened his mouth, about to say something, but then Felicano began shaking, while biting his bottom lip. Luciano sighed, glaring at the upside down nation. Feliciano turned back to the window, staring at it.

"I'm trying the best I can to get you back home. I'm not sorry for coming out grumpy or angry. You don't know what it's like to be in my shoes either," Luciano said, turning around and heading his way out the door.

 _"Sorry,"_ Luciano heard Feliciano say.

Luciano froze in place, eyes blinking as he turned around and asked, "what did you say?"

"I'm sorry... I was... only thinking of myself. I can't imagine what you must be going through to know you are responsible of me and having to take care of me, while I only have to worry about staying indoors. It must be hard," Feliciano replied, holding onto his legs.

Luicano's mouth was slightly gaped. No one had ever apologized to him. No one, except...

 _"I'm sorry too,"_ Luciano whispered as Feliciano slowly got up, then walked to his doppelganger.

Luciano looked up, slightly glaring at Feliciano before he felt to hands grab a hold of his arms and pulling at him. Then, Feliciano hugged Luciano as he felt his feet slowly lift off the ground. Gasping, Luciano held onto Feliciano from around the waist tightly, looking down at his feet hovering over the floor. He then looked up and realized Feliciano's feet were barely touching the ceiling. Slowly, Luciano's feet began touching the ground.

"Uh... There there..." Luciano said, gently patting Italy's back. "Grazi."

"Prego," Feliciano grinned as he let go, and landed on the ceiling. "You know, you remind me of Germany back at home."

Luciano stared at Feliciano with widened eyes, then his eyes gazed away with furrowed eyebrows. He replied, "the Germany here is more like you, actually. A crybaby, but... he's been through a lot and makes the best out of what he's got."

"I bet you both are really close."

Luciano chuckles a bit, replying, "I suppose. He's an idiota, but a very good friend."

"Then, we can be good friends too," Feliciano replied happily.

"We'll see about that," Luciano smirked slightly before leaving the room.


	5. Hope

**This will now focus on two other subplots in the 1P World. Let's see how things are going for them. Review please!**

America was able to learn the name of his new guest, Allen. This guy was stubborn and a jerk. He refused to talk to America and wouldn't eat anything he offered. It made America even more frustrated when he found out it was because he was a vegetarian. It would've helped, if Allen had said something before instead of giving him a hard time about it.

It was lunchtime and America made Allen a wrap with nothing, but vegetables. Allen snatched the wrap, then turned his back again, refusing to talk. America was incredibly annoyed.

"Hey, you don't have to be a jerk," America said. "I'm trying to help you."

"You want to help? Leave me the fuck alone!" Allen shouted as America left before slamming the door.

"God damnit! What is wrong with this guy!?" America shouted before marching himself outside to the backyard. At least he was allowed to vent out his frustration in the countryside, while tending to his farm animals. He grabbed a brush, then walked into the stables where several horses were seen. "Allen thinks he can treat me like shit just because he's upside down. If it were England, he'd probably just let the asshole fall into the sky. Maybe that's what I need to do."

America felt a nose push him from behind as he turned, then said, "yah, yah, I see ya."

Actually, no, he couldn't. America had to feel this _invisible unicorn_ England gave to him for his 200th birthday. Why did England have to give America something he couldn't see? He could've just stuck with the second Liberty Bell and a fine horse he could see, but noooooooooooooooooooo. It had to be a freakin' unicorn that America couldn't see and had to feel where his mane was.

"Why does Allen have to be such a jerk? What have I ever done for him, besides save his ass? The least he could do is thank me for not letting him fall into the sky!" America said in frustration, carefully bushing the invisible mane. He then began brushing the fur of the unicorn. "He's stubborn too. He refuses to look at me in the eye or talk to me. Geez! Even Iggy isn't this stubborn and the only country I can think of that is even remotely close to this asshole is..." He groaned, pressing his head on the unicorn's body. "Actually, Molossia is worse than him. Allen at least told me he was a vegetarian. Molossia would just keep saying 'fuck off' or something." America began brushing the other side of the unicorn. "Molossia is a lot of things, but if I know him well, he'd be scared. Not just of falling into the sky, but he... isn't good with social interaction." Then, it suddenly hit America. He turned toward the location of where he assumed the head of the horse was. "Do you think that could be why Allen is acting like this? Could he not be very good with socializing too?"

America couldn't hear the unicorn he named Unicorn, but it still helped get some things off his chest. He knew the animal was there by touch, but that was the closest he could come to any contact. Anything else was unheard and unseen. Still, it didn't keep America from talking to Unicorn or any of his other horses.

A smile came upon his lips as he said, "I think I know what to do. Thanks, Uni." He gently petted Unicorn's mane before walking out of the stable.

Returning back, America entered inside the room Allen was eating in with a brown bag of food in his hands. Allen turned back and glared.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me the fuck alone!?" Allen glared angrily.

"Yes," America replied calmly.

"Well... go then!"

America sat down on his desk chair, being that this was his bedroom, then took out a hamburger from the bag and chips. He also had his bottle of soda with him. Allen groaned in frustration.

"Fine, do what you want, you fucking piece of shit!" Allen shouted, sitting cross-legged and eating his wrap upside down with crumbs falling onto the floor. "Not like you're any help anyways! You're just leaving me here in this fucking place and doing everything for me! It's not like I give a shit!" He angrily took another bite. "It's your stupid England's fault for all of this, you know. Why does he have to use his fucking magic to bring me here!? Now, I can't even go to the bathroom without pissing at the moon or something! I may not even be able to get laid anymore!"

"Technically, you can, but it would be incredibly difficult," America corrected, chuckling a bit.

"Well, it certainly would be an interesting way of humping," Allen snorted, then chuckled.

"Look at it this way. At least you'll be able to say that you were humping the ceiling."

Allen almost choked on his food before bursting into laughter. The duo began laughing together before freezing, then Allen went back to glaring and eating again. He then looked out the window, glaring at the sky bellow. He finished his food, then glared silently at his feet.

"Hey Allen, if you need someone to talk to, it's fine if it's me. Just don't throw me out, if you feel frustrated or angry. Sometimes it helps to just talk about it," America said, drinking his soda.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Allen asked, glaring.

"No, but I also noticed you hate socializing. It's like you throw off curse words when you don't know the right words to say. Kinda like your code word for 'I don't know what to say, because I don't want to lose my cool.'"

Allen flushed deep red before turning around, muttering, _"it's not that bad."_

America smiled a bit. Maybe Allen wasn't as bad as he was making himself out to be. He just seemed to bark mostly, but seemed to only do that when venting. Molossia is like that too. America decided to take a different approach with Allen.

* * *

After finding a look-alike of Belarus on his ceiling, he decided to call Ukraine, who then called the real Belarus. She was beyond furious that someone would try to impose as her. She went straight for Russia's place and was finally able to meet the girl face to face, whose center of gravity was reversed and was crouching herself in the corner where no one could reach her. She had not said a word, since appearing in this world.

"She is a coward," Belarus said plainly to Russia. "She won't even face me."

"She is scared, as anyone would if they were upside down," Russia said.

"I wouldn't."

Russia did not answer that. Instead, he took out a bottle of vodka from his coat, then carefully walked up to the fearful girl, who was still shaking. She crouched even lower.

"Do not be afraid. I will not hurt you," Russia promised, handing his vodka over. "Vodka? It helps me when I have troubles. Maybe it will help you."

The girl kept staring at Russia with eyes filled with wonder and confusion. She kept staring at Russia, then spoke, "why?"

"Hm?"

"Why offer me drink?"

"You are guest, da."

"... Brother does not have guests. You are not like him, are you?"

Russia cocks his head to the side, then asks, "what is your brother like?"

"... he loves me, but never shows it. I usually care for him and he goes about his business. When he calls for me or comes to me, he's scary."

"Then, I am not like your brother. Have vodka, da," Russia said, showing a bright smile.

"Brother also never smiles," the Belarus look-alike said as she stood up and let Russia give her a drink. "Spasibo."

Russia nodded as Belarus asked, "why do you look like me? Who are you?"

"I-I don't know... I'm Belarus, though you can call me by my human name Natasha, since you are also Belarus," Natasha replied. She had heard this Russia call the girl Belarus.

 _"What?"_ Belarus replied with widened eyes.

"I have received call from England, Switzerland and America. England had created some sort of spell that brought countries from another world into this one and few countries here to that world as well. This one came from that world. They also appeared in this world with their center of gravity reversed," Russia explained as Belarus slowly turned her head and eyes toward her look-alike. "My guess is that these _countries_ must be other versions of us. It's the only theory I can think up for right now."

"She wears too much pink," Belarus replied sourly.

"Are you hungry?" Russia asked Natasha.

Natasha nodded meekly as Russia smiled brightly, and began cooking in the kitchen. She looked behind her timidly at Belarus. This look-alike of her reminded her of the Russia in her world. She showed no emotion and seemed like someone to be scared of, yet she seemed to care about her brother a lot and is overprotective of him like Natasha's Russia is toward her. Natasha couldn't help, but show a small smile as Belarus looked away, then helped Russia with the cooking.

Sitting down on the ceiling, Natasha stared at her hands. She didn't know what else she could do. At least this Russia was nice. She wasn't sure about her look-alike. Natasha decided to trust these two. It wasn't like she had any other choice.

"Dinner is ready!" Russia announced in a jingle voice as Natasha stood up.

Russia spoon fed Natasha, since she had to eat upside down and it wasn't finger food. Belarus was watching, while also eating herself. She didn't trust that this look-alike of her wouldn't try to take Russia from her. Though, Natasha did seem like she wasn't trying anything. Either way, Belarus decided to stay over at Russia's place until this girl was back to her own universe.

After the bowl was empty, Russia asked, "you want more?"

"I'm done. Spasibo," Natasha replied with a small smile.

Russia smiled brightly. This version of his little sister was nice and not scary or trying to get him to marry her. She seemed to still have kept her innocence. Natasha left the kitchen and peeked inside a window, staring down at the sky. She crouched down as Russia appeared behind her with sympathy in his eyes.

"I will see to it you go back to your home world, da," Russia promised.

Natasha turned her head, then nodded with a small smile. She turned back toward the window. Belarus made her way to the couch as Russia smiled, also looking out the window.

"You say your brother loves you, but never shows it and he's scary. What do you mean by that?" Russia asked curiously.

"He's protective of me... _very_ protective. When he's protective, he's scary. He means well," Natasha replied.

"I see. You have any friends?"

"... a few. I have lover."

"Oh?" Russia asked with curious eyes as Natasha smiled lovingly. Belarus turned her head with slightly furrowed eyebrows. Oh, so this one is already with someone else.

"His name is Lithuania," Natasha replied.

Belarus furrowed her eyebrows slightly at this girl. So, in her world, her and the Lithuania from her world are lovers. Belarus did date Lithuania for a time, but that was a long time ago during the Soviet Union and she mainly did it to make Russia jealous. Being confused with her feelings, Belarus was still not sure what she wanted at the moment.

"What is he like, Natasha?" Russia asked.

"He is strong and brave. He fights like lion and is only man to stand up to my brother. He almost got himself killed many times by my brother, due to his brash behavior and temper," Natasha replied, sighing sadly as a small smile formed upon her lips. "But, I love him. He will fight for me no matter what. He is probably trying to find me right now. He would steal any forbidden magic book to get to me."

"Sounds like good man."

"He is. Brash one, but good."

Natasha gazed out the window. She could only pray that her Lithuania would wait for her and not be so brash as to put himself in the midst of danger. There was also her brother to worry about and what he would do. At least she knew the England here was doing something about the situation at hand.


	6. Fixing the Problem

**And now here is the other two. I wanted to save the scenes with Hungary and with Oliver for last. I'm happy to finally get to these two. Review please!**

Hungary would be lying, if she said that she wasn't taken care of well. She was fed and given a place to sleep. She was also treated as a guest. This _Romania_ never abused her or treated her unkindly. That being said, he continually never wasted time teasing or mocking Hungary and she loathed it. There was something about this version of Romania that made her blood boil and not just the fact he enjoyed drinking her blood.

The brown-haired lady sat against the wall of the living room, while glaring at the window not too far from her. She hated this situation and of all the countries she was stuck with, it had to be a vampire. She could still feel the white bandage from where this other Romania drank her blood. She was glad, though, that she didn't need to give out blood often. It would only be once every few days.

"My lady, would you like some tea?" The other version of Romania offered, holding a small tea cup in each hand. "Or, perhaps you prefer wine. I enjoy either or."

 _"Don't talk to me,"_ Hungary seethed as the vampire man laughed in response.

"You really are a stubborn one," The Other Romania smirked, drinking his tea oh so elegantly. That in itself made Hungary's eye twitch. That despicable man, who thought and acted like he was some sort of god or something. "Tea would be good for you, loosening up that tense face of yours."

"I told you not to talk to me!"

"Or what? You'll beat me? I offer you tea and you repay me with such violence," The Other Romania said, shaking his head offhandedly, keeping his calm smile. "My Dear, how do you plan to please your husband with this kind of attitude, if you're married?"

Hungary trembled in anger, replying, "I did have a husband. We divorced long ago."

"Ah, so I am allowed to flirt and here I feared that you were just an angry housewife. You sure could pass as a housewife for sure."

"How dare you!" Hungary snapped, standing up with her face red as a tomato.

"How dare _me_? What ever have _I_ done?" The Other Romania asked with an oh so innocent face.

"Mock me and take me as some sort of desperate, lovesick whore!"

"While I admit I have had fun mocking you, I have not taken you as a _desperate, lovesick whore_ and me flirting with you does not mean that. If I had taken you as a whore of any sort, it would probably not work out, unless you expect me to _do_ you on the ceiling," the Other Romania smirked. Hungary blushed bright red at the last five words he said. "Now you, I must ask what _you_ take me for? I have drank your blood and perhaps mocked you, but what gave you the idea that I would want to take you or any woman to bed? Do _you_ perhaps view me as a _whore_ as you have accused me of judging you as such?"

"I wouldn't know! I just know that you're a horrible person! You're a vampire that refused to help me, unless I became your feeding trough, and you would've let me die if I had refused! You're selfish, horrible and decide placing this elegant persona will cover for almost letting a country die!" Hungary shouted angrily. Her fists were shaking. "The Romania from my world is a lot of things... but he would never let anyone die. The idea of death terrifies him too much."

The Other Romania showed a smile, listening with pure interest. So, his counterpart was terrified of death and wasn't a vampire? He drank his tea, looking up at Hungary with those same elegant eyes that were as red as blood. His raven black hair laid so neatly with a few strands almost touching the sides of his face, bangs swooping to the right above his eyebrows. Hungary began wondering if this Romania would burn from sunlight, but then dismissed it since he rescued her in daylight.

"Really? What else can you tell me about the other me from your world? He seems... intriguing," the Other Romania asked.

Hungary glared at the man, then turned her face away, asking, "why would you want to know?"

"I'm curious," the Other Romania replied, slowly approaching Hungary. "Your counterpart in this world is different too."

"Is that so? Is she a coward or something?" Hungary asked bitterly.

"Yes and she's sweet," the Other Romania said as Hungary humphed. _"Too sweet."_ The last two words came bitterly as Hungary rose her eyebrows slightly. Too sweet? "That sweet little ball of sunshine just thinks the world revolves around puppies and rainbows. She thinks by submitting to her darling husband that war shall be resolved and we'll all live happily ever after. It's all about Austria like he's some sort of god. She's weak." It was then that Hungary turned and saw pure hatred in this Romania's eyes, unforgiving hatred. Then, he looked at her with soft eyes and an elegant smile. "I like you. You're sweet, but you're not weak. If a man treats you bad, even the slightest, you will call them out and show anger. You may even fight. The world is reality in your eyes. You see it like it is."

Hungary was surprised. So, this Romania likes her, because she's a realist compared to her counterpart? She sighed, replying, "thank you... I suppose." She smiled for a second before glaring. "Don't mistaken, I'm still mad at you."

"And have every right to be. I believe your tea is getting cold," the Other Romania said as Hungary stared at the other tea in his hand, then sighed.

"I suppose I could use some tea, Other Romania," Hungary muttered.

The tea cup was raised to Hungary with a straw for her to drink out of. She did so as the Other Romania whispered gently, _"call me Vasile, love."_

This gentle whisper with such closeness took Hungary by surprise and found herself captivated by that sweet voice and elegance of his presence. Vasile was such a beautiful name, especially how he said it in his tongue. Hungary could feel her cheeks blush, not noticing a drop of tea barely hanging from the top of her lip. Vasile kept his elegant smile as he placed his tea down, then brushed the drop of tea from her lip with his gloved thumb, making Hungary gasp slightly and blush even deeper red.

"You had a drop of tea hanging. Perhaps I should offer you a napkin?" Vasile offered as Hungary blinked, then turned her face away.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

Hungary refused to let herself be captivated another man with such elegance and grace. Her marriage with Austria was more than enough of her experience in love. She once let herself be captivated by him, the way he played his piano with such grace, the way he spoke and held her with such gentleness and the sweet aroma that was carried with him that was Austria. Hungary could not forget that this man would've let her die, if she had not offered her blood. Not to mention Vasile was a vampire and not the handsome ones in Kiku's mangas. He would only use his elegance, grace and gentle words to sway her enough, so that she would agree to everything he wanted. She already made that mistake with one man and would not repeat it with another.

"I shall place this cup up here, if you want more. Call me, if you need anything, love," Vasile said, placing the tea cup on a high book shelf where Hungary could reach the straw and drink from the tea. She looked to Vasile's direction, which was a mistake, because as soon as they made eye contact, Vasile brought his hand to his lips and blew a kiss Hungary's direction, making the woman blush bright red. After that, the vampire man left the room.

Hungary sat against the wall once more, telling herself that she refused to fall for this man. He wasn't right for her. Not to mention Vasile was upside down anyways and from a different world. It wouldn't work. Hungary decided she would eventually get over this childish crush she had for the man that almost let her die. It was probably Stockholm Syndrome she was feeling. As soon as she returned to her world, she would get over this man.

* * *

Switzerland was sitting at the table across from England, glaring at him. He was rubbing his hurt arm from being hit against the wall by England's training as a British Officer before being punched in the stomach. He knew fighting against the former British Empire was not the best idea, but that man deserved at least a punch for being so careless with his magic that it brought his sister to another world. Romania was the one that calmed him down with his magic before he started cooking in his cauldron. At least Romania's cooking wasn't as bad as England's.

England gazed his eyes from Switzerland's view. Switzerland had every right to be livid with him. If it were anyone else, even Romania, that used a spell like that, and it resulted in one of his territories to being sent to another universe where the center of gravity was upside down, he'd be declaring war immediately with only the Queen being the only one to tell him otherwise. England had no one else to blame, but himself for his careless mistake. He couldn't reveal this weakness called guilt or admit he had made a terrible mistake. It was the reason everyone hate him so much and he knew it.

"Looks like the cabbage rolls are done!" Romania replied cheerfully.

"How lovely! Not as good as my cupcakes, but they will do," Oliver said cheerfully as Romania carried the cauldron to the table on a heated pad.

Romania smiled brightly as he served the cabbage rolls on England's and Switzerland's plate. Then, he placed a couple on Oliver's plate, then walked up to him and began feeding him. Oliver happily accepted it. England slowly ate his cabbage rolls, feeling Switzerland's glare upon him. There was quite tension between the two blond-haired men. Switzerland still ate the cabbage rolls, while keeping his glare.

"How are they?" Romania asked Oliver.

"Hm... they're quite delicious. Do you often cook?" Oliver asked curiously.

"Yeah... kinda have to, you know?"

"Have to?"

"Seriously, when you work for an empire of the four worst cooks on top of being a second world country, there are some skills you have to have come in handy from time to time. Also, I'm kinda raising my little brother."

 _"You have my sympathy,"_ Switzerland muttered under his breath.

"Huh? What cha talking about? England's the best boss you can ask for. He's certainly better than Russia," Romania said offhandedly.

"Hmph."

"Listen, I will bring back Lichtenstein. I just need more time," England said.

 _"How much?"_ Switzerland seethed through his teeth.

"I don't know. A few days at best. I also need to take care of that magic mirror."

"What magic mirror?"

"It's a mirror that lets you see into other worlds, though lately it has been peering into other worlds without being told to like some sort of virus on a computer. I've been trying to diagnose it and it backfired, thus why we're in this bloody mess."

"That's some mess you created," Romania commented, whistling.

"Shut up! You're not helping!"

"But, he's right. It was your fault this happened, not some _virus_ in whatever screwed up mirror you've got in your basement. Did you even try looking into the spell before performing it?" Switzerland asked with glaring eyes.

"Of course I bloody did! Magic is more complicated than that and can sometimes can leave unexpected consequences!" England shouted defensively.

"Oh sure. Excuses, excuses, that's not going to bring Lich back!"

"Well, I'm sorry I made one bloody mistake out of the thousands of spells I've performed over the years without making a single mistake!"

"Hey, how about you both cool it!?" Romania shouted as the two blond men looked at Romania's direction. "First off, you both are right. England, you deal with your problems in the worst ways possible. It wouldn't hurt to apologize every once in a while. You are placing six countries in danger, one of them still in her youth." He then turned to Switzerland. "And Swiss, man, give the guy a break. We all make mistakes, including you. Hell, I've made my own brand of mistakes, especially with magic! I'll admit I'd be sending England to hell and back, if Bulgaria and Moldova were caught up in this, but I'm not going to put all the blame on him. It was still an accident and it was still not completely his fault. England isn't someone that causes irresponsible catastrophes like that. It's not in his nature."

England was almost stunned, while Switzerland sighed irritatingly. England glared at the table, then took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," England finally said.

"What?" Switzerland asked, now being the one that was stunned.

"I'm sorry for placing your little sister in this situation and I will use all my power to bring her back. You have my word," England replied with a straight tone.

Switzerland couldn't help but stare at England with such a dumbfounded expression. England rarely ever apologized, and when he did, it usually was sincere. Sometimes those apologies wouldn't happen for years like the Revolutionary War when England didn't apologize to America for not giving him independence for 200 years. Switzerland could only sigh, then nod slightly. England was still horrible, but he was never intentionally cruel. He never wishes for anyone to get hurt. Switzerland would know from the EU Meetings.

"I accept your apology," Switzerland replied calmly, then looked at England. "Bring Lich back."

England nodded, then ate the rest of his cabbage rolls. First thing was first, first he had to find a way to be in contact with the other world. He decided to get started on that in his basement with Romania helping. Switzerland stayed to both check on Lichtenstein through the mirror and keep Oliver company. He certainly was good company and seemed to take the whole being-stuck-in-another-world thing quite well. He was worried about his little brother though, who was in the same predicament in another country hundreds of miles across the Atlantic Ocean away.

"Are you scared that your brother will fall into the sky?" Switzerland asked.

"Yes, but I also trust he's in good hands. From what Arthur has told me about this other America, he seems like a nice young man," Oliver replied cheerfully.

"I suppose you at least know he's in good knows. I don't even know if Lich is with good company or not," Switzerland replied, sighing sadly.

"I'm very sorry about that. I'm sure she's in good hands. If she was last seen in her home and it's in the same location as the Switzerland or Lichtenstein from my world, I can assure you she's in good hands."

Switzerland's eyes lit. That's right, if Oliver was the England in the other world, that means Lichtenstein has another version of herself. That also means that Switzerland also had another version of himself. Could he trust another version of them? What would they be like?

"If you're worried they're bad people, they're not. Quite a lovely bunch actually, Switzerland especially. He's always so lively," Oliver said cheerfully.

"What are they like? The other versions of Lich and I?"

"Well... Switzerland is often full of energy. He's always with everyone and talking during EU Meetings. He often talks about how cute Lichtenstein is. Just loves her to death, so much so that it literally makes her sick," Oliver replied, giggling.

"What do you mean and what about Lichtenstein in that world?"

"Hm... she's a bit stiff... kinda like you," Oliver replied as Switzerland slightly glared in surprise. "She's often down to earth compared to her brother. She comes off as serious and uncaring, but she loves her brother a lot and is incredibly nice. Once you get close to her, she will stay loyal to you until the end of time." He then showed a cheerful smile. "She's also a dedicated hard worker."

"... I see," Switzerland replied in a mutter.


	7. We Can Fly

**Hey guys! I apologize for taking so long to update. Been busy with life, politics and stuff. Anyways, it's time to continue this story and get to the more interesting part of it. There is more to come. Review please!**

Luca heard a banging knock on the door. He opened it with the biggest and most welcoming grin.

"Hello! May I help you? Oh, hey Russia! Long time no see!" Luca greeted happily before the barrel of the gun was pushed onto his head. "Ah, some things never change, do they?"

"Where's Belarus?" Russia asked in a deep, yet threatening tone.

In the other room, Erika heard the voice of whom Luca called Russia, but he didn't sound like the Russia from her world. Though the Russia in her world was scary, she personally found Russia to remind her of a big teddy bear. This one did not, not even close. This one sounded more like a leader of the stereotypical Russian Mafias. Erika crouched on the ceiling, peeking from behind the wall of the hallway. This Russia definetly looked nothing like the Russia from her world. This one had brown hair and brown-black eyes. He also wore some brown military outfit she recognized from the days when Russia was part of the USSR.

"Belarus? What happened? Is she not with you or bae?" Luca asked with his optimistic and full-of-energy personality.

"No, she's not with her bae?" Another voice replied, who appeared next to Russia with an automatic rifle in his hands. He pushed himself in front of Russia, speaking boldly to his face. "You see? This asshole doesn't know squat. We're wasting our time!"

"Lithuania?" Erika muttered.

Lithuania, the one from this world, turned his head to spot the small, petite girl on the ceiling. This Lithuania had the same color hair and eyes, but his hair was short, face rough and wore a black-blue military uniform with the hat to match it. This Lithuania, compared to the one Erika knew, was shier and more fearful of Russia. This one wasn't afraid to talk back to this version of Russia, who looked more scary by comparison.

Speaking of Russia, this version pushed Lithuania aside, staring directly at Erika, who hide herself. She curled in a ball, then closed her eyes tightly in fear.

"Looks like you were wrong, once again," Russia smirked, staring at Luca with a dangerous and threatening glare. "You were hiding something from me."

A gunshot was heard as Russia instantly dropped his gun, blood spilling onto the carpet from his wrist. He began shouting curses in Russian as Erika gasped, then looked directly at where the gunshot came from. It was from the barrel of a pistol in Emma's hands as she quickly reloaded.

"I thought I told you that the next time you point a gun at my brother, you'd be shot!" Emma glared, pointing her gun directly at Russia's head. "Also, we are hiding nothing from you. Her name is Erika. She came here by mistake and has no idea how to get back. If you want to know where Belarus is, she's likely in Wonderland where Erika lives, along with everyone else that disappeared."

"So, Belarus isn't the only one?" Lithuania asked.

"No," Emma replied simply.

"Grr where is my sister?" Russia asked, his voice sounding as threatening as before. He clutched onto his bloodied wrist.

"It's as Emma said... she's probably in my world. I'm... I'm sure my big brother will find a way to bring me back," Erika said fearfully.

"You seem to know a bit about this world you say my sister was taken," Russia replied with a smirk as he got out his gun, then pointed it at Erika's head. "Why don't you tell me how to get there?"

"I-I don't know! I don't even know how I got here! Please, put the gun down!" Erika pleaded.

"Do you really think interrogating her is going to get us anywhere? Maybe you would like for some asshole to point a gun at Belarus too, while you're at it!" Lithuania snapped at Russia.

Russia proceeded to turn his head and glare at Lithuania, slowly pointing the gun at his head before showing a dark, threatening glare. He said, "I dare you to say that again."

"Just another bullet to the head," Lithuania.

"STOP THIS!" Erika cried, pushing Russia by the back of his shoulders, who easily toppled over. In a single second, he landed on the ground, turned, then proceeded to shoot Erika, who ran before he could make a clear shot.

Erika screamed, while running toward the front door. Emma ran for Erika, knowing she wasn't thinking ahead. Realizing what she was doing and trying to stop herself, Erika tripped on the top part of the door trim. Just as she began falling toward outside, Emma and Erika grabbed a hold of their hands in time. The girls began hovering over the ground, slowly taking off into the air as Erika began screaming in pure terror.

"Oh my god! OH MY GOD!" Emma screamed, looking down and watching as she watched her feet barely hovering over the ground. "ERIKA, DON'T LET GO!"

Erika heard Emma, then began panting, feeling so scared that she never dared to let go. She looked up and watched as Emma's feet were hovering above the ground. They were flying. Emma looked toward the wooden fence, then used her feet to stop herself and Erika from crashing onto it. Both girls were breathing heavily, not being sure whether to be scared or excited. It was the kind everyone got after getting off of a roller coaster. It was scary and exhilarating.

"Are you alright!?" Emma asked Erika.

"A bit. Did we just fly?" Erika asked, almost out of breath.

"I think we did."

"Emma, Erika, are you girls alright!?" Luca asked, looking as if he just recovered from a heart attack.

"What the hell was that!?" Lithuania asked, practically freaking out.

"I don't know, but I can't hang on for long!" Emma glared as Luca ran to the girls, then took Erika by the arms, pulling her down, then holding her firmly by the waist.

"That was too close," Luca said, carrying Erika back inside the house.

"How did we... I..." Emma muttered, staring at her sweating and reddened hands.

"Your weight is the same and the pull of gravity from the both of you is also the same. So... perhaps when you grab hold of each other, it's as if there is no gravity pulling you," Lithuania guessed, staring up at the sky.

Emma stared up at the sky, remembering how her and Erika took off above the ground. They would not fall into the sky, but was it possible that they would still slowly fly to the sky like a balloon? If so, was there any way to float back down? These questions both made Emma excited and terrified. A part of her wanted to try it again, but the other part feared of what would happen, if they tried. There was a good chance they would never return back to solid ground.

* * *

America had some time to think about the events that happened, since Allen came to his place. He remembered when they were hovering above the ground, then when he barely hoped, they were flying about ten feet into the air. It was scary and exhilarating, but it brought many questions into America's head. Why did they jump so high. It was like there was no gravity or barely any. He decided he needed to talk with someone about this that might be able to help him.

Getting out his mobile phone, America dialed Japan's number, hoping to hear from him.

"Kon'nichiwa, this is Japan speaking. I am not here at the moment, but if you could leave your name, number and message, I would be greatful. Thank you," America heard the voice message as he sighed. As soon as America heard the beep, he began speaking.

"Yo Japan, this is America. When you get back from whatever, could you call me? Thanks, buddy," America responded in the voice message before hanging up, then sighing.

Hopefully, when Japan got America's message, he would call back and they could figure this no gravity thing. There was just one problem, Japan had no experience in calculating in no gravity atmospheres. He needed someone that could help in that department. A smirk came upon America's face as he dialed the number of the first person America knew for sure would be able to help him in this.

"Zdravstvuyte, kto eto?" Russia asked, sounding very tired at the moment from dealing with Natalia, who still didn't trust Natasha and was making it hard for him to care for the poor girl for the time being. Being he was talking in his native language, he never bothered checking his Caller ID.

Seeking this as a perfect opertunity for a prank, America smirked, replying, "Ya, Diyavol kotoryi khochet osvobodit' tebya ot sanktsiy."

Russia's eyes widened, then blinked, then said, "kak?"

America burst into laughter, then asked, "did you just say 'cock'!?"

Russia sighed, then said, "prevyet, America."

"Oh my god, did you just- you totally said 'cock,'" America laughed, so hard that he was shedding tears.

"If you only called me to make a vulgar joke, I'm hanging up."

"No-No-No, wait, I did call you for something important!" America promised.

"Say it."

"Okay, okay, but seriously, did you really say 'cock,'?"

Russia sighed, "goodbye, America."

"Alright! Alright! I'm done. Okay, so did you know about this whole thing with a few countries from another world coming into ours with their center of gravity being upside down?"

"Da. Has England found way to send them back?"

"No, but I just discovered that if the person upside down and the person right-side up were to hold hands, then go outside, it's like there's no gravity. They can jump and fly up into the air like jumping in space. I was wondering if there's a chance this can be used as a way to help the countries having problems with falling into the sky getting around and such."

Russia's eyes began widening slightly, then thought for a while. Yes, this could be a great advantage. If one was to calculate the amount of weight placed on someone like Natasha, she could use this to travel places. In fact, if Natalia was to agree to help, with a certain amount of weight, she could help Natasha hop from place to place without falling into the sky. America was onto something.

"Da, that could work. Were you thinking of making something with me?"

"And Japan. He's good with the technical stuff, I'm good with coming up with the bright ideas and you're good with other technical stuff I tend to forget."

"And stirring up propaganda like the time we dined at Dunkin Donutes, da?"

"You gotta admit, that was hilarious."

"Da, it was. I don't plan on repeating that again, comrade."

"Oh co'mon, everyone knows that story was nothing but a big nothing burger and this isn't the 1970's anymore! It's not like you're going to be banned from Disney Land!"

"May I remind you the time my Ambassador had a meeting with-"

"Look, I totally got this! I still have Japan on call, let's all meet at your place. Somewhere secluded where we won't get in trouble with the News media. I'll bring you ice cream."

"... fine."

"Awesome dude!"

"... why am I agreeing to this again?"

"October 24, 1863."

"Really?"

"Da."

"Fine, but the time I hear propaganda coming from your country about us, I'm out."

"Got it! Totally under control! Anyways, see you dudes lata!" America said, hanging up as Russia sighed, hanging up his phone.

"1863 huh? Some things never change, da," Russia replied with a childish smile.

 **Zdravstvuyte, kto eto? - Hello (formal), who is this?**

 **Ya, Diyavol kotoryi khochet osvobodit' tebya ot sanktsiy. - This is Lord Devil here to release you of your sanctions.**

 **kak? - How?**

 **I'd like to thank my translators for the translations:**

 **Russian Translator: Grechka34**


	8. America With a Plan

**HELLO PEOPLES! My favorite trio has just arrived in this story. I called them Trio Without a Name, but now I got a better name for them: The Haunted Halloween Trio. They've appeared together in a few scenes of Hetalia, but the most memorable one is the Haunted House one where America tries to create a scary haunted house to scare England. I like how it ends with Russia being the help the duo need to scare the living pants out of England, while America hardly blinks at the fairy England summons lol. They're the uncanny trio, the kind you would never think would have anything in common, let alone agree to work together on anything, but they somehow have a distinct connection with each other that somehow brings them closer together. I love this trio so much XD Review please!**

Japan yawned, experiencing jet lag at the moment from traveling to America's home in the US. While his capital was in Washington, America's home was in Massachusetts. Japan got off the plane, then got himself some coffee before heading to the terminal to retrieve his luggage. He didn't carry much, so he only needed to obtain his rather small suitcase before walking on his way out. He happened to notice Russia not too far off, having arrived from Moscow.

"Konnichiwa, Russia-san," Japan greeted with his usual bow, which was more of a nod.

"Privyet. It has been a while, da," Russia replied.

"Last time we met, I imposed sanctions on you."

"Da, was this before or after I was kicked out of the G8?"

"I don't know," Japan sighed, then yawned again. "Though, it has been a while since we did anything together _not_ related to our government or Halloween."

"Da, I was still Communist and America would sneak us to his parties."

Japan chuckled, "Hai, my boss did not approve of those parties at the time."

"Neither did mine."

"There you guys are! Geez, it's so hard to find you!" America cried out almost frantically.

"Why didn't you call us?" Japan asked.

"He's getting impatient," Russia replied childishly.

"How's Natasha?" America asked, wanting to change the subject.

"She is well. I let big sister look after her until I return."

"Aren't you and Ukraine having problems?"

"She still comes to visit and..." Russia replied, almost hiding himself in his scarf.

"You sneak into her house, don't you?"

"Her boss won't let me see big sister!"

"Drama later, we've got a big problem that needs fixin'. We need to build a contraption that can help us help our inverted pals be able to move from one place to another," America explained as the other two began to think.

"I could make some blueprints," Japan thought aloud.

"Well, don't leave us in suspense, let's get this going already!" America cried excitedly, dragging the two across the airport, making several people stare.

"A-America, I don't think dragging us like this is necessary," Japan said, almost embarrassed.

"It's totally necessary!"

Russia was giggling the entire time America was dragging him and Japan to his car, then driving to his house. Japan, being tired as he was, decided to rest during the drive. America was more focused on driving and he didn't drive as fast as Italy, thank goodness. While resting, Japan began questioning why he agreed to hang out with Russia and America again. He sometimes questioned himself on why he made such strange friends, though it often came down to events that went back during the time he was coming out of isolation, followed by their Haunted House tradition every Halloween. America played a huge role, but what no one knew was that Russia played a huge role as well.

While America forced Japan out of his isolation, Russia was the one that encouraged him without force. He established trade with Japan, giving him fur coats and scarves. They would send letters to one another about what was going in the outside world like sciences, philosophy, arts, among other things. Netherlands sent those too, including China, but Russia used these to encourage Japan to come out of his shell. It wouldn't be until America stepped in that Japan would finally open his doors to Western Civilization. Through this, they developed somewhat of an odd friendship, odd because their government and people hardly got along and any encounters led to war. Japan and America were getting along fine now, but Russia was still holding tensions with America and Japan. It used to be Russia and America that were incredibly close and Japan that held tensions with them. Japan was certain that they had a star-crossed mutual friendship. The Haunted House tradition probably made their true relationship outside of government more apparent.

"We're here!" America announced, parking his car as he turned it off, and got out of the car.

Japan sighed, his eyes fluttering open as Russia patted his head before leaving out the car. Everyone entered inside as Japan placed on his glasses and got to work on those blueprints in America's office. The two other nations peered over Japan's shoulder to watch him work. Japan made some sketches, then tapped the bottom of the pen to his chin.

"I thought maybe we could make something like those baby carriers, only made for our inverted friends to carry their counterparts to give them the ability to float," Japan stated.

"Da, but perhaps made with stronger material than baby carriers like ones used for rock climbing," Russia said.

"You mean like rope? Wouldn't that break off after a while? Rock climbing is made to prevent falls, not to hold you in place while gravity is pulling you down," America mentioned.

"He's right. Perhaps material like ones used for zip lining. They use straps and rope for security, but use strong cords and metal to connect the rope and cord, so that you may zip in the air without gravity wearing out the rope," Japan said.

"I like that!" America cried excitedly.

"Da, I like too," Russia stated. "Might I also suggest using cords to zip the inverted person from his partner? This can increase the weight and control whether the two fall or float slowly."

"Hm... that can work, like using sandbags for hot air balloons," Japan agreed.

"But, how would we get the inverted person down?" America questioned.

"The counterpart would be the same weight as the invert. He would first need to find a secure place to hang onto, then reel in the inverted person before he climbs inside."

"There will need to be a pole or some sort of leverage, so the inverted person can climb inside."

"Will door frames not be stable enough?" Russia asked, patting the door frame of the office.

"I guess it would," America said. "There's also the question of how the duo would be able to make turns."

"Yo nerds, Britain's calling!" Allen shouted in a teasing manner.

"Oh shit!" America cried out as he stumbled out the office and to the living room where the phone was. He answered the phone, then smiled. "Yo Britain, how's it hanging?"

 _"Fantastic,"_ Britain spouted sarcastically. He paused for a moment before continuing. "Why are you out of breath? You're working on something, aren't you?"

"Yep and you're going to love it. I've found a way for all the upside down people to travel without falling into the sky. I got Japan and Russia to-"

"YOU'RE COLLUDING WITH RUSSIA!? ARE YOU BLOODY MAD!?" Britain cried hysterically as America put the phone away from his ear until the shouting was over.

"Ouch, not so loud, dude. Russia, Japan and I are just working on blueprints, nothing more. You're making it sound like we're plotting war or something," America replied offhandedly with a sleepish expression.

"The last time you and Russia hung out, it caused a huge hoopla that-"

"Oh co'mon, you know Russia and I were playing around and the News took the bait. We promised we wouldn't do that again."

"I certainly hope not. You will be the death of me, America."

"Don't be a killjoy, dude. When was the last time my awesome ideas got me into trouble?"

"What about the time you decided to take Iceland out to go bear hunting?"

"It was the season and non of you old geezers wanted to. Besides, Ice is a pro and the Nordics just overreacted, because they didn't think a teenager could shoot a bear through the eyes like a male Katniss Everdeen or that his closet is locked and loaded with arms like you wouldn't believe."

"You still should've informed his brothers," England stated as America rolled his eyes. Didn't the old geezer forget the kid was an independent nation? "And there was that other time you decided to have a drinking contest with Poland of all people!"

"It was a challenge and you know I can't say no, especially to a fellow nation in drag! I didn't think Polish vodka would be _that_ strong!"

"You were in the hospital for three days, due to that little stunt you pulled. Oh, and don't forget about the time you asked Romania if he bloody sparkled," England mentioned as laughter was heard by a certain Romanian.

"It was obviously a joke and I didn't think he'd take it personal. By the way, his punches really hurt."

"Your fault for being an idiot."

"Geez, everyone's a critic. At least my food doesn't taste like crap."

"How dare you! My food is edible and you liked some of my food!"

"Only the ones that have flavor to them."

"I'm not continuing this! Obviously, Allen is alright! Just do what you want! GOOD DAY!" Britain shouted, slamming the phone on the receiver as America sighed before hanging up the phone.

"Sounds like you got problems," Allen said, leaning against the wall.

"Britain can be so critical of everything. He's always finding something wrong with me. It's been like that, since I became independent. I helped him out of the two World Wars, was in charge of the two pacts that prevented wars, went out of my way to help him end the Cold War and the Iron Curtain hoopla and even started on our war on Terror; and never once has he thanked me. Nobody thanks me for anything, except Japan and maybe Canada or Australia on a good day. Nobody in Europe ever comes to me and says 'Thank you, America. Thank you for saving us. Thank you for helping us fight Japan, Italy and Germany, even though you were still in your depression and barely had the funds to join the war. Thank you for keeping us together. Thank you for sending us supplies, money and military, even though it isn't your job to do so. Thank you for helping us end this Monarchy dictatorship we've been fighting that's caused civil wars and unrest.' The last _thanks_ I got was from freakin France and all I got was a statue in pieces, which I had to place together through fundraising. Britain, all he's given me was a stupid bell I never asked for and an invisible unicorn, I guess so he could admit that he was wrong about declaring war on me? Which, by the way, actually was his government's fault, not his. I never held that against him once. I held burning my capital against him, yes, but not firing at me or my people, not the Revolution, not invading any of my major colonies or even separating Canada from me. He's the one bringing that shit up everytime he gets drunk and I thanked him for raising me to be a strong nation right after the end of the war. It was the last thing I said to him before meeting him at Paris to sign the treaty. I ask nothing much, just some appreciation, maybe admitting that I'm not such a screw-up, that... I don't know..." America steamed off, then stared down at the floor sadly. "maybe say something about me that he's proud of."

Allen blinked, then gazed his eyes at the window. Oliver always appreciated him, even when he was being an asshole. He always brought a smile, telling him what a wonderful boy he was. He never experienced being told every single day that he was nothing, but a screw up, even though he already knew he was. Though, America wasn't a screw up, not completely. All he ever did, since Allen was forced in this mess, was house him, feed him and try to help him live out this bizarre world, something he would never have done if their roles were flipped. This version of him was nice... too nice. He wasn't a pushover by no means, but he was the kind to go out of his way to help those in need, even those he didn't know. He was kinder and more generous than any other nation as far as he was concerned. More than that, he was real. He never faked who he was.

"Hey," Allen said as America looked up. "Um... listen... I a...appreciate you trying to help me. Thanks."

America looked up, showing some shock at first before laughing. He replied, "no problem, dude." He then looked toward the office where Japan and Russia seemed to be spying on him with concern. "I should get back to work. See ya."

America left back to the office, closing the door and joining in with Russia and Japan. Allen sighed, somebody needed to tell England to stop being a hypocritical jackass. America needed to remind England who the real complete screwup is. One thing was for sure, if he ever saw England, he will be sure to remind him of who the real screwup of this whole mess is.


	9. Sanctuary

Luciano was surprisingly in a better mood. Faliciano had grown used to Luciano's mood swings and anger issues. He figured that he was like his Romano in his own way, that he will spout curses at anyone no matter what. There was no used to being afraid of him. In other words, his bark was worse than his bite. Luciano was a nice character on the inside... _way deep_ inside somewhere. Feliciano knew there was some bits of good character in him. Afterall, he is Roman Catholic like him. Feliciano noticed a couple of rosaries when he was going out the door one day.

* * *

"You dropped something," Feliciano stated a day after arriving in this bizarre world.

Luciano hummed, then looked down and noticed black, brown and red beads on the ground with a chained cross. He carefully picked it up, then traced the cross with his thumb before placing it in his pocket. He looked back at Feliciano, who stared at it with wonder.

"Grazi," Luciano muttered before leaving out the door.

* * *

If Luciano is Roman Catholic and worships the same God, he must be a good person. They were like brothers under the same church. Italy was always happy to meet another brother like him. Maybe he was going to ask for forgiveness. He wished they could go together, though there'd be no way he could go to church without risking death. It made Feliciano sad. He couldn't go to the church of God or to the Pope. What was the Pope like in this world? What were the people like or the girls? Were they pretty and nice like the ones in his world?

"What's eating you, Merda," Luciano asked. Feliciano was used to being called that.

"I want to go out," Feliciano admitted quietly, clutching something under his shirt to his chest.

"I can't bring you out without risking your death. There's no point," Luciano spoke quietly.

"I know. I wish there was a priest I could go to," Italy said sadly.

"Ugh, you're so emotional. Where do you even want to go anyway?"

"... church."

Luciano's eyes widened slightly, then sighed. He then stated, "the church here might be different from yours."

"It's Catholic, is it not? I saw your rosary," Italy said as Luciano's eyes looked up in shock and wonder. "Do you have a Pope here too?"

"... si."

"Then, that makes us brothers. I'm Catholic too."

"... hm... I'm not _faithfully_ Catholic."

"Hm?" Italy wondered as Luciano sighed.

"I've committed too many sins I've not yet confessed. I used to be faithful... wouldn't surprise me if you were still faithful. I would have continued to be faithful, if..." Luciano confessed, his hands in his pocket as Italy cocked his head.

"If what?"

"... if I had not lost Holy Rome."

 _"Holy Rome..."_ Italy whispered sadly. Yes, that's right, Holy Rome was Italy's closest friend and the first to leave the Catholic Church. He didn't like Holy Rome's choice, but gave him his push broom as a symbol of their friendship. The last Feliciano heard of him was when France invaded him and he ran to Prussia's house sick in bed. Feliciano smiled. "I'm sorry. I would still like to go to church. Even if it wasn't Catholic, I would still go. America, England and Germany aren't Catholic, but still go to church with them during my visits, sing hymns and pray to the same God. That's what I want to do, because I know He will help me."

Luciano looked up, then sighed. He lifted up his hands, Feliciano smiled gratefully as he grabbed a hold of them. Luciano began walking out the door as Feliciano walked along with him, stepping onto the door frame. The sky was a long way down, wasn't it? Feliciano bit his bottom lip, not knowing what was going to happen.

"We are the same height, so I don't think we'll be falling into the sky, Merda... maybe slowly. It'll be like walking on the moon. You ready?" Luciano asked as Feliciano nodded nervously. "Let's go."

Feliciano stepped out the door frame, then Luciano gasped slightly as his feet began slowly hovering above the ground. He could feel the gravity pulling Feliciano up, while him down.

"Ah-aaaah!" Feliciano yelped, closing his eyes tightly at the same time he was tightening his grip.

"D-D-Don't panic," Luciano said, tapping on the ground as he found himself being lifted off the ground. "Ah-aaah!"

"We're going to die! We're going to die! Help! Help! Germany! Germany!" Feliciano screamed in panic.

"No, we're not, Merda! The Germany here wouldn't be able to help you either! He's as big of a crybaby as you! Hold on, while I figure out a solution!" Luciano instructed as he found he was right next to the wall of his house above the door frame. He placed his foot on the wall, then gently kicked himself from the wall, flying away from the house and toward the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Feliciano screamed as Luciano ignored it, focusing on the ground his feet were gaining closer. "I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T-" Just then, Luciano feet hit the ground, and began jumping high above the ground like moon walking. "AHHHHHHH!"

"SHUT IT, MERDA! WE'RE NOT DEAD! WE'RE JUMPING REALLY HIGH!" Luciano shouted finally as Italy opened his eyes, his face seemingly awestruck.

"Huh?" Feliciano wondered, then looked up and watched as Luciano was slowly falling toward the ground before making a really high jump. Slowly, but surely, Feliciano began to laugh. "This is actually fun!"

"It is. Perhaps you're not as hopeless as I thought," Luciano stated as he made his way toward a very big church, everyone staring in awe at their country hopping, while holding onto a man that was upside down.

As soon as Luciano made it to the double doors of the church, he slowed down his jumps, on his toes, then released Feliciano on the ceiling of the door frame before opening the doors. Being the church held a tall ceiling, Feliciano still had to rely on Luciano's help to go inside.

"There's no ceiling for me," Feliciano muttered.

"Lie your back against the door frame. I have an idea," Luciano stated as Feliciano nodded, lying down awkwardly with his back against the door frame. Luciano jumped up, wrapping his arms around Feliciano's waist before they both slowly began falling down. With his upper body strength, Luciano quickly climbed on Feliciano's back, arms wrapped around Feliciano's neck. He used his foot to kick both of them from the door and inside the church toward the floor.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah," Feliciano nervously made noise as Luciano's arms unwrapped around his neck, then held onto his shoulders, sitting on his back like a horse. Luciano used his body strength and gravity to hop from one place to another. Feliciano found himself giggling. "This is fun."

"We're almost inside the sanctuary," Luciano stated as the duo made it to a door, opened it, then began hopping inside. Several people were praying. Many of them stopped and looked at the most bizarre scenery every displayed, then after a look from Luciano, continued their prayers.

The duo were hovering slightly above a prayer alter. Feliciano couldn't kneel, but he could reach out to the alter and pray. He took a hold of the alter, while his other hand reached under his shirt, showing a rosary of his own. He prayed quietly, so quiet that no one could hear him and only his lips moved. Luciano stared down at his counterpart. He would go so far as to move from the house just to pray to God for help in his predicament.

Luciano placed one hand on the alter next to Feliciano's, then another hand over his rosary, still hanging onto Feliciano to keep him afloat.

 _"Please help Merda, Father. Bring him home,"_ Luciano whispered in a plea.


	10. Falling For His Charms

**Just to inform everyone, 2P Hungary will not arrive often, because of the huge tensions between her and Vastile. Also, just to inform everyone, I'm actually not into HunRoma. This one is an exception, because it is 2P Romania, who is the complete opposite of Romania. Besides, these two are just too cute. Review please!**

It had been at least three days since coming to this world. Hungary was surprised to find out that not only was she growing used to the idea of living with this _Romania_ from this other world upside down, but she no longer minded Vasile drinking from her. He never drank a lot of blood from her that was no more than maybe two cups a day. It was strange. Wouldn't it be more than that to fill Vastile's belly? Still, Hungary no longer felt concerned over that.

Vastile was currently drinking from Hungary, teeth sinking into her neck, while also caressing her face. It felt... nice. The anger Hungary felt when she first came to this place seemed to almost not exist. Yes, Vastile was a rascal and enjoyed mischief, but he was also genuinely kind and polite. He wasn't fake. When he didn't like someone, even hated them, that posh persona that he showed Hungary during her stay was thrown right out the window. She found this out very quickly when her counterpart came to visit yesterday.

* * *

"Vat are you doing here, scorpie!?" Vastile shouted, making Elizabetha almost flinch. She heard that word way too many times to not know what it means.

"I heard about people from other words switching and mine was living in your home. I only want to see if she is alright. You haven't drank from her, have you?" The other Hungary asked. She wore way too much red and her hair was dyed red to the point where Elizabetha was almost scared at how wrong her hair went with her clothes.

"O Doamne," Vastile muttered, rubbing his temples. "She is fine, now du-te-n pisicii ma-tii!" Elizabetha heard that one too.

"L-Look, I will not let you treat me like some sort of... and speaking to me that way! Honestly, I cannot ask you a simple question without be treated like some sort of animal!"

"That is vat you are! Your husband took my land, then you just follow him, vile claiming everything he does is good and perfect. I don't do that. I vill say it again, du-te-n pisicii ma-tii! I vill give you five seconds."

"How dare-"

"Cinci!"

"My husband will kill you!"

Patru!"

"Don't stay with this man! He's a vampire! He will eat you alive!" The other Hungary cried to her counterpart, who rose her eyebrows.

"Trei!"

"You're the one that's going to get killed if you don't run out! He's not joking!" Elizabetha shouted at her counterpart like she had lost her mind.

"Două!" Vastile seethed, showing his canines, which were slightly longer and sharper than Elizabetha remembered. She was very sure they were not that long when he drank from her.

"Hülye!" The other Hungary yelled before running herself out the door.

"Ha, coward!" Vastile mocked, showing his long, sharp canines in his smirk.

* * *

Hungary would no doubt have fought Vladimir tooth and nail, had he thrown any of those insults at her. In fact, she had before. There was a time when she hated Vladimir so much that just the sight of him would already make him a good target for Hungary to go in for the kill. She hated Vladimir to the point of invading and taking his land, which was his hat, then made that small hat into a flowerpot.

The hatred was not as strong as it used to be. The years under Russian Occupation watered down the heated tensions between Hungary and Romania. They still didn't like each other, but there was not as much loathing disgust as there used to be. That hatred certainly did not water down in this world. It still existed, only this world's Romania wanted this world's Hungary's head as a wall decoration. In the real world, Elizabetha never wished for Vladimir's death no matter how deep her hatred was. It was like France and England, they both just loathed each other, but not to the point of wishing the other one's death. Perhaps it was jealousy, religion or politics, but neither of them could stand one another.

Vladimir was certainly not like Vastile. Hungary could not understand or relate to Vladimir, but she could relate and understand Vastile. Yes, he demanded blood as payment for Elizabetha's stay, but she couldn't just stay for free. Vastile also valued beauty in clothes, furniture, architecture, alcohol, food and culture just like Elizabetha, but valued more from people's actions than being posh. It came to Hungary that Vastile was only posh to those he likes or values, more than that, he found Hungary likable and valuable. That alone was enough to make her blush.

 _"You alright, love? Are you lightheaded?"_ Vastile whispered in Hungary's ear, after finishing drinking from her. Hungary snapped out of her daze, blushing from how relaxed she felt under Vastile's touch, then shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. Did you get your fill?" Hungary asked as Vastile smiled, nodding. There was a bit of mischief in his smile, as if he knew that his caressing of her face was affecting Hungary. "What exactly are you trying to do?"

"I am only asking if you are lightheaded. Sometimes that can come, if too much blood is extracted from your body and you know I don't want that," Vastile said in a low, yet attractive voice that Hungary did not want to admit was winning her over easily.

"You're still doing that."

"Doing what?"

Hungary finally said, _"flirting,"_ while feeling her cheeks turn pink. She chuckled a bit nervously to hide the pinkness in her cheeks and pretend that this wasn't affecting her in the least.

"I don't see how asking if you're lightheaded is flirting, but as long as it brings color to your face," Vastile replied, still showing a bit of mischief.

"Color? What's that supposed to mean!?" Hungary asked, feeling almost taken aback.

 _"It means you are not sick. You are_ alive _,"_ Vastile said, his voice now low enough to almost be a whisper. It was perfect by the way he gently brushed his thumb against Hungary's soft cheek, his lips almost close to hers. There was no doubt he was doing this on purpose. Hungary did not want to fall for this cliched trap men used to woo beautiful women in for a kiss. Their center of gravity was completely opposite and Hungary would eventually have to return to her world.

"I think I might need a bit of food. You did just draw blood from me," Hungary said as an excuse to keep Vastile's focus from trying to woo or kiss her.

"Right away, love," Vastile smirked, then quickly gave Hungary a peck on the side of her mouth. He made his way into the kitchen as Hungary felt her face turn cherry red. That rascal just had to sneak one in, didn't he?

It was so unfair. Hungary couldn't deny that she was falling for this world's Romania's charms so hard that she couldn't get up off the floor. It would only be a matter of time before that sweet little peck turned into a real kiss that would give the Spider-Man upside down kiss a run for its money. The biggest fear was that she didn't believe she could ever stop herself once the kiss started. It had been so long since she last felt loved through a single kiss, literally over a century.

"I've got strawberries, chocolates and some cookies I bought yesterday," Vastile grinned.

"Now, I am very sure you're flirting," Hungary replied, trying to act serious, but she couldn't stop giggling. This man...

"You don't seem offended by it," Vastile pointed out, walking over to Hungary, then placing the snacks on a side table next to a cup of tea he made to go with them.

"Not really, now that I know you're not going to try anything," Hungary replied, practically rolling her eyes.

"And..." Vastile said as Hungary cocked her eyebrows at him. "There's always an _and_ in the sentence and you don't want to mention it, because it's too embarrassing or you're just too stubborn."

"I am no-" Hungary argued before feeling a strawberry pop in her mouth.

"Oh, you are, love. I hope you didn't forget you're supposed to chew then swallow," Vastile teased as Hungary glared at him, while chewing the strawberry in her mouth, then swallowing. "As I was saying, _and_..."

'And I now know that you're sweet, yet blunt. Mischievous when you want to be, but also polite and beautiful,' is what Hungary thought in her head, but did not want to admit. She quickly changed the subject, asking, "So... what talents do you possess, besides being a tease?"

Vastile chuckled, knowing that Hungary was trying to change the subject on purpose. He played along anyways, replying, "I share talents in magic and cooking."

"You can cook or do you mean vampire food?"

"Clever girl, but both. I exchange recipes with the England from this world, Oliver. He's the only one, besides me, that can bake vampire food. That's what those cupcakes in the kitchen are."

"That's why you don't want me eating them," Hungary muttered before feeling another strawberry pop in her mouth, surprising her as much as the first one. Again, she glared at Vastile, while chewing and swallowing. "Can you at least warn me before doing that?"

"Na. What's the fun in that?"

"So, it's fun to get a rise out of me?"

"It's fun to watch your blood flow to your cheeks," Vastile smirked, while gently brushing the back of his index finger gently across Hungary's cheek as she felt her cheeks flush.

"I-I don't..."

"Don't lie. I'm a vampire, remember? I can sense your blood, where it flows to and how fast," Vastile said in that slow, attractive voice as Hungary felt her cheeks turn redder. So, he could sense when Hungary blushed, even during the times when she didn't realize or admit that she might've started growing feelings for this mad vampire.

Hungary snapped out of her thoughts as soon as she felt something pop into her mouth, only this time it was a piece of dark chocolate with caramel in the middle. It was the perfect timing for this flirt of a vampire to give Hungary chocolates. Chocolates were made for those experiencing the feelings of love and passion. Hungary had to change the subject and fast before she fell victim, more than she already was.

"W-What kind of human foods do you cook?" Hungary asked, reaching for the tea and drinking it upside down. She had practiced and taught her self to drink it like this through her days of staying in this world.

"Mostly pork. I can also cook other stuff like potatoes, corn and other things, though it's mostly Turkish style," Vastile replied, grinning at Hungary's attempts to distract herself. He placed another chocolate in her mouth, though she saw it coming this time.

"Hmmm," Hungary replied, chewing and swallowing. "Sounds a lot like what is cooked at my place. We mostly do pork too, especially during our festivals. We roast a huge pig, then we drink until dark."

"You drink like a man?"

"Yes, I suppose it is why many thought I was a boy for a long time. If it was me and Austria, he would always get drunk before me. Sometimes, I would have five drinks, while staying sober."

"Have you held a drinking contest with my counterpart? I once tried with yours, but she chickened out."

"I did during the Russian Occupation and neither of us know who got drunk first," Hungary replied, chuckling. "I almost forgot about that."

"I am curious, why did you go to Romania before coming here through the mirror?" Vastile asked, while popping a strawberry in Hungary's mouth as she chewed and swallowed it before answering.

"Um... no reason," Hungary replied nervously as Vastile smirked mischievously.

He whispered near her lips, _"I can sense you're lying by the way your blood leaves your face just as much as I can sense it when it enters your soft, plush cheeks."_

Hungary felt herself trapped under this stupid vampire's spell as her cheeks turned red once more, then she glared. She kept telling herself, 'not going to kiss him. Not going to kiss him. Not going to kiss him.' She said, "fine, I was trying to see if I could take his hat and turn it into a flower pot to stand in front of his window. I... may have forgotten he was working with England now."

"You really are a mischievous little witch, but then again, I'm a mischievous vampire."

"By the way you are talking to me up close, yes you are," Hungary stated with slightly furrowed eyebrows.

"But, you know what?" Vastile replied with a slight smirk as his lips grew closer to Hungary's to where their lips brushed. _"I don't think you would mind, would you?"_

"I... ah..." Hungary stuttered. She couldn't speak the answer, because she knew what it was. Her beating heart made her want to say, 'no. In fact, I want that kiss right now.' "We've only known each other for three days!"

Hungary didn't know where that came from, but she blurted that out of her mouth. Actually, that was a good point. Why was she falling hard for a vampire she's only met literally three days ago? The way she was acting right now was almost as bad as a Disney movie. This, of course, made Vastile smirk.

 _"Love, I'm not the one whose blood pumps faster toward those soft cheeks whenever we come this close,"_ Vastile whispered into Hungary's lips. Hungary, by instinct, closed her eyes, then found herself going in for that kiss before feeling a piece of chocolate enter her mouth.

Hungary glared even harder with pure annoyance at Vastile. He was practically pulling out a treat in front of Hungary to go get it and she did. At the same time, there was something charming about Vastile's mischief. Yes, it was annoying and it was slowly sucking every drop of dignity Hungary had within her, but perhaps it isn't a bad thing. She had remembered her times with Austria, falling in love, believing that they would rule an empire together, happily defending her husband politically and on the battlefield, listening to his beautiful music. That love had been far gone and her tears turned dry during the second World War. Yet, to find love again?

There was no way Hungary could find love in any other country. There were too many politics in the way. With Austria, they had lived under one roof before getting married. Marriage between two countries was incredibly rare, because in the differences in the political business. Love was common, though marriage could hardly be obtained. Even falling in love and marriage with other humans was rare with only a few exceptions. France had fallen in love with a brave warrior before she died. England had married and eventually fallen in love with his boss, though the marriage was arranged due to political circumstances.

To be free to love, to marry whomever Hungary chose without politics or war seemed like a dream. There wasn't even a possibility that she would stay with Vastile. Even if there was, how would Hungary know that there wasn't anything he was hiding or that he was the guy Hungary fell for in three days? What if there were things about Vastile that Hungary despised, especially given that he was still the personification of Romania?

Vastile smiled a little more genuinely this time, while caressing Hungary's cheek. Hungary felt a sigh leave her, falling for those charms and flirt attempts once more. After chewing and swallowing, a strawberry entered her mouth. Yes, Hungary was enjoying, loving this romantic attention she was getting. The only thing that she feared was the idea of allowing herself to fall for these charms and taking the bite. Those lips would eventually touch hers and she knew she would never deny them. She may even begin to love Vastile as time passed.

 **du-te-n pisicii ma-tii** **\- Romanian slang "go to your mother's cats," an insult or way of saying "get lost" or "take a hike."**

 **Cinci, Patru, Trei, Două** **\- Five, Four, Three, Two**

 **Hülye** **\- Stupid (Hungarian insult)**


	11. The Jet Travel

**Shorter than I expected, but I wanted to post this as soon as I could before my vacation week ended. All two inverted nations will meet at England's place. As for the other nations in the 2P World, well... we'll see what happens in the next chapter. Review please!**

England received a call from America, announcing that he, Japan and Russia came up with a super duper brilliant invention that would help the upside down countries be able to travel. Normally, England would groan, but being that Japan and Russia were collaborating, it peeked his interests. According to America, it was an invention that a country would be able to use with their counterparts or anyone of their size and weight to be able to travel _or fly_ from one area to the next.

Japan was able to give out the blue print information on the contraption, which would strap the inverted country to their counterpart and due to their size and weight countering the gravity, they would be able to fly up or down like a hot air balloon. England found this to be brilliant. Japan informed him that the America's were on their way to the UK, including the Belarus's.

After the conversation with Japan, England sighed, laying back on the couch, tired. Romania laid a blanket over him before laying on the otherside of the couch, which was more like a corner sofa. Their heads were almost touching, staring up at the ceiling at Oliver, who was leaning back against the corner wall. All three of them were tired from all of this working and trying to conjure up a solution. So far, England couldn't find a counter spell for what he used to fix the mirror. Though, he did figure out what went wrong.

In the process of the mirror trying to fix itself, it was trying to readjust to the other mirrors of the world. Since England's mirror was supposed to be a portal to the other side of that inverted world, it effected the other mirrors in the process. People close enough got sucked into the other side of that world. It was certain how many countries were sucked in, but it wasn't certain if this effected humans as well. The worst part was that there was no way of knowing if any humans were sucked in or how many. If it ever got to the police, it was likely ignored as some superstition and would only be taken as a missing individual, which wasn't huge News in this day and age. There was just almost no use.

"Do you think maybe Norway could help us or our Belarus? They know some magic stuff," Romania asked.

"Doubt it. Norway only knows as far as summoning and Belarus is only experienced in curses and ghosts," England replied tiredly.

"So, there's no way of getting home?" Oliver asked.

"I have no idea," England replied sadly, wrapping himself inside the blanket almost like he was hiding in hopelessness.

Vladimir turned onto his stomach, then began massaging England's scalp. As soon as England picked up on what was happening, his eyes shot open, then furrowed his big puffy eyebrows.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Vlad?" England asked.

"Relaxing your mind. Your brain is getting overworked. It needs to be stretched, broadened out a bit," Vladimir replied, showing his perky smile.

"And, you think this is going to help me think of a solution?"

"Da."

"At least I'm not the only hopeless one here," England groaned, feeling annoyed as Vladimir giggled.

"Worth a shot."

"Yes, yes, worth a shot," England muttered sleepishly, finding the massage to be very relaxing. "You know, you're very good at this. Feels nice." He smiled a bit.

"Ah, so the grumpy one can form a smile," Oliver said with a sugary voice.

"When he relaxes, he's more open and honest," Vladimir explained, continually massaging England's scalp.

"What is that supposed to me- oh, right there. Ah, wonderful," England replied as his lips loosened a little. Oliver snickered a bit. "I suppose I may've been too hard on Alfred. He really is trying and I'm bloody proud of him. I wish he knew. Do you think he knows, Vlad?"

"I'd like to think so," Vladimir replied.

"Hm... good... I probably should have checked over the spell to make sure it only effected my own mirror instead of the other's mirrors of the world. What was I thinking? The bloody mirrors probably have already created their own portals from that small error I..." England said, then his head shot up. "That's it! The mirrors!"

"Told ya it would work," Romania grinned.

"You're smashing, Romania! I could kiss you!" England cried joyfully, kissing Romania's cheek before running over to the basement.

"... is he always like this?" Oliver asked awkwardly.

"Only when he gets an idea in his head. I find it endearing," Romania replied, smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alfred decided to try out the new contraption him, Japan and Russia created. So far, it seemed to work splendidly. He was able to fly himself and Allen on their way to Alfred's private jet. He saw himself flying over the trees and into the sky almost. He was laughing in excitement of flying over the trees. It was a lot of fun for him.

"Look how far up we are!" Alfred cried joyfully.

"I hope this f**king thing can take us to the f**king airport!" Allen shouted. He was obviously nervous. Alfred had begun to learn that Allen cursed more when he was scared or nervous.

"It will! It will!" Alfred said offhandedly, flying up a little higher.

"Shit! Crap! I hope you know what you're f**king doing!"

"Little nervous up there?" Alfred asked with his optimistic grin that annoyed Allen.

"Of course I'm f**king nervous! I'm god knows 30 f**king feet in the air and having to hang onto you, so I don't end up falling into the f**king sky!"

"You'll be fine! Just relax and enjoy the ride!"

"Enjoy the ride, my ass!" Allen spat as Alfred laughed like a child, which made his counterpart glare in annoyance.

Alfred finally made it down to the private jet, reeling Allen down, so he would be able to get inside the jet. As soon as he was inside, the cursing finally stopped and Allen was calmer. Russia and Japan were already inside as Alfred joined in with them.

"Hey guys! How was the trip here?" Alfred asked excitedly.

"It was interesting. Tony was very entertaining," Russia replied simply with a small smile.

"F**k bubu!" Tony said.

"Your boss showed us great hospitality," Japan replied with a sweet smile.

"Great! I hope he got the good stuff," Alfred said excitedly.

"If you mean McDonalds meal, then da," Russia replied, pointing to the McDonalds meal and soda.

"Oh my god, YES! THANKS BOSS!" Alfred called out through the jet door as his boss smiled and waved back before he shut the jet door. He then proceeded to eat the McDonalds meal as Tony stared at him.

"F**k!" Tony said.

"How is Natasha going to get to London?" Japan asked Russia. "Wouldn't she need Natalia's help?"

"I have my ways of convincing little sister to help," Russia replied.

* * *

"Oh my!" Natasha responded nervously at the flight over Moscow. Natalia agreed to fly Natasha with the contraption her brother made with Japan and Alfred, since he said it would make him happy. Natalia was happy to do anything to make her big brother happy _and perhaps marry him_. Natasha also agreed to not scream or talk much during the flight, despite how scared and nervous she was at the moment. "Th-Thank you for all of this!"

"Hmph... you're welcome," Natalia replied calmly, lowering down to a private jet her brother set up for her and Natasha.

Natasha slowly, but cautiously entered inside the jet. She curled into a ball at the far corner of the jet as soon as she entered inside. She was scared. She wanted her Lithuania here, even though he was in the parallel universe, possibly worried sick about her. Looking up at her counterpart, she noticed how calm her counterpart was. Currently, Natalia was reading a book. Natasha stared down at the ceiling she was sitting on, then at her counterpart.

"You seem so calm," Natasha said quietly.

Natalia looked up, then back to her book, replying, "I am."

"Do you ever get scared?" Natasha asked meekly. Natalia turned a page.

"Da, I get worried for big brother. He's always off doing dangerous things."

"I get that. Lithuania and big brother Russia at my place are always fighting. It's scary."

"Hmph, not Lithuania here. He never puts himself in danger like that."

"Oh? What's he like here?"

"... he's kind. We grew up together."

"Like Lithuania and I did in my universe. Then, big brother took me away from him."

"Same, but only after the Pole took Lithuania. I wanted to stay with big brother after that."

"You must love him a lot, Russia."

"Of course I do! We will be married soon!"

"And Lithuania?"

"... I like him, I suppose," Natalia replied, hiding the pink on her cheeks. Natasha smiled at that.

So, even in this world, Natalia had romantic feelings for Lithuania. She figured the marriage with Russia wasn't anything romantic at all. Natalia just simply wanted to fill in the hole from the huge amount of neglect she felt as a child without siblings or parents. Only Natasha would understand that. Belarus, in history, had lived all of her childhood not knowing she had a family. She only had Lithuania. Finding Russia was when that hole was filled and could only show her devotion in the only way she knew how, which was through marriage, something that was commonly done in her childhood. Countries forming a union was common, even among siblings. Natalia just simply did not know or understand that siblings that form unions often don't call them marriages. It couldn't be helped, Belarus was a country under a dictating governments and those kind of countries have the minds of an innocent child from being kept from the world. She knew nothing else, though did mature enough to understand how government works and form ideas of her own.

"It seems him and big brother love you very much. You're much kinder than many people think," Natasha replied as Natalia looked up, then smiled a little.

"Thank you. You are much stronger than me, I cannot hold my tongue like you can," Natalia replied bluntly, continuing to read her book. "I find that the strongest of people are the kindest. Not ones that fake it, while plotting behind closed curtains, but those that are genuinely kind from the inside and out... like Lithuania."

Natasha smiled brightly as she noticed a small smile from Natalia.


End file.
